M2M Communication, Machine Type Communication: MTC
M2M communication will hereinafter be described in brief.
Machine-to-machine (M2M) communication is communication between electronic devices as its appellation implies. While M2M communication means wired or wireless communication between electronic devices or communication between a human-controlled device and a machine in the broadest sense, these days M2M communication typically refers to wireless communication between electronic devices. In addition, M2M UEs used in a cellular network have lower throughput or capability than general UEs.
Many UEs are present in the cell, so that the UEs can be classified according to types, class, service types, etc. of UEs.
For example, UEs can be classified into a Human Type Communication (HTC) UE and a Machine Type Communication (MTC) UE. In this case, HTC means that signal transmission is decided by a human being so as to implement signal transmission/reception. MTC means that each device performs periodic signal transmission due to the occurrence of event without human intervention.
In addition, considering M2M communication or MTC, a total number of UEs can be abruptly increased. M2M UEs have the following characteristics according to supported services.
1. Many UEs existing in a cell
2. A small amount of data.
3. Low transmission frequency (Periodicity)
4. Limited number of data properties
5. Not sensitive to time delay
6. M2M UE may have low mobility or be fixed.